


Far Too Generous

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [220]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: No idea if you’re still doing these but...Klaroline parents with magic babies at Salvatore School???
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [220]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Far Too Generous

Caroline glared at the meticulous blueprints that lay on her desk. “You are _not_ donating a freaking observatory to go in my backyard.”

His brow crunched in offense, and he waved an imperious hand over the sketched nameplate that would adorn the entryway. “Lizzie was the one who came up with the idea, I merely ran with it. Consider it a birthday gift for the twins.”

But she shook her head, and he was taken aback at her vehement refusal. “She’s interested in astrology, not astronomy,” she pointed out. “This is overkill even if my kid were working on her PhD, let alone to write her own horoscope.”

“It could still be helpful for the girls.”

“They’re _nine_!”

Klaus shrugged. “Hope asked me for help with a present, I’m happy to oblige. If it’s too extravagant-”

“It is.”

“-then I’m open to suggestions.”

Sighing, Caroline slipped her arm through his, and her head landed on his shoulder. “You don’t have to bribe them, you know. They like you just fine.”

“Is it a crime to want to spoil my family?”

She couldn’t fight a smile anymore, though she pressed it to the leather sleeve of his jacket as she lifted mirthful eyes to his. “Spoiling is buying ice cream on a school night, not breaking ground on a monstrosity of an educational overreach.”

His lips dropped to her hair. “Noted, sweetheart.”


End file.
